Foldable chairs are widely used at homes, schools, hospitals, or other places. There are a variety of foldable chairs. FIG. 1 shows a foldable chair frame disclosed in Chinese Utility Model Publication No. CN 201480624, the content of which is incorporated herein for all purposes by reference in its entirety. The foldable chair frame includes left backrest rod 11′, right backrest rod 12′, left seat cushion rod 21′, right seat cushion rod 22′, left armrest rod 31′, right armrest rod 32′, left rear leg 41′, right rear leg 42′ and rear cross rods 5′. Front portions of left seat cushion rod 21′ and right seat cushion rod 22′ are movably connected with upper portions of left armrest rod 31′ and right armrest rod 32′. Rear portions of left seat cushion rod 21′ and right seat cushion rod 22′ are movably connected with left rear leg 41′ and right rear leg 42′. Middle-rear portions of left seat cushion rod 21′ and right seat cushion rod 22′ are movably connected with left backrest rod 11′ and right backrest rod 12′. Bottom portions of left armrest rod 31′ and right armrest rod 32′ are movably connected with bottom portions of right backrest rod 12′ and left backrest rod 11′. A middle portion of left armrest rod 31′ is crossly and movably connected with a middle portion of right armrest rod 32′. Top portions of left rear leg 41′ and right rear leg 42′ are movably connected with left backrest rod 11′ and right backrest rod 12′. Left sliding sleeve 61′ and right sliding sleeve 62′ are arranged at connecting positions. Left sliding sleeve 61′ and right sliding sleeve 62′ are nested in left backrest rod 11′ and right backrest rod 12′. Armrest limiting sleeves 71′ and 72′ are arranged at upper portions of the left sliding sleeve and the right sliding sleeve. Bottom portions of left rear leg 41′ and right rear leg 42′ are respectively and movably connected with the bottom portions of the left and right sides of the rear cross rods. The top portions of the left and right sides of the rear cross rods are respectively and movably connected with the left and right backrest rods.
As the lower portions of left backrest rod 11′ and right backrest rod 12′ are used to serve as the front legs, left backrest rod 11′ and right backrest rod 12′ are inclined backward with an inclination angle the same as the front legs. In most cases, this inclination angle is outside of the comfort inclination angle range, and accordingly the backrest of such a chair cannot provide support and comfort to a user.
Given the current state of the art, there remains a need for foldable chair frames and foldable chairs that address the abovementioned issues.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided for an understanding of the general background of the invention and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.